


【率寬】恋しくて

by yunnnn020



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 03:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20735468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunnnn020/pseuds/yunnnn020
Summary: *原本預期它會是青春微疼故事但還是變成了屁股疼故事*架空背景，有點OOC注意*BGM Aimer-Re:pray





	【率寬】恋しくて

**Author's Note:**

> *原本預期它會是青春微疼故事但還是變成了屁股疼故事  
*架空背景，有點OOC注意  
*BGM Aimer-Re:pray

⠀  
⠀  
崔韓率醒來的時候伴隨著青春期特有的黏膩感，想起方才夢裡交織的場景不禁顫抖了一下，有多久沒見到他了，那個人好像又瘦了。  
⠀  
⠀  
他的疑問得不到解答，夏日狠狠打進房間的陽光、窗外鳴鳴響的蟬聲，還有夢裡發生的事都使他煩躁，崔韓率記得夫勝寬離開的時候是冬天，初雪落下之時，他們在他出發前擁抱親吻，然後就沒有再聽過對方的消息，也許是太忙了，他自我安慰，大學之後的生活變得繁瑣又無趣，即使他自己也常常忙的昏天暗地，也會在閒下來的時間想到他，不知道那人是不是也在想著自己。  
⠀  
⠀  
崔韓率早就知道對方即將遠行，卻執意要在原地等待，父母和妹妹在國外定居，再三考慮後還是決定要留在這裡，指不定哪天他就回來找自己了，那是他的想像，現實是已差不多經過了一年半還無消無息，發了一會呆後才起身去整理自己，他沒有看見飛機劃破天空，悄無聲息的降落，如同那時候的潔白雪花。  
⠀  
⠀  
兩個半月的長假沒有行程，崔韓率會去熟識哥哥家裡開的餐館坐一下午，客人多時他就幫忙接待，也挺充實的，今天還沒走到門口就看見權順榮似乎是在等自己，他一向前對方便從馬路的另一端小跑過來，什麼話也不說就把他拉走，目的地是對街轉角的小平房，崔韓率記得，他十九年有幾乎一半的時間都在那幢房子裡度過的，還沒反應過來就被抱個滿懷，熟悉的輕甜橘子香氣。  
⠀  
⠀  
他又一次憶起很久以前的那個夏天，在街角遇見的少年。  
⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
他們之間緊緊纏住的線是從那時就連接起來的，在坐進教室後崔韓率如是想到。  
⠀  
⠀  
那天原來是要和權順榮一起出門，卻在哥哥閃爍其詞的拒絕之後失了目的地，在無所事事的回家路上四處看著，才偶然瞥見久無人煙的小平房外圍了幾個人，看起來是新搬進來的住戶，其中一個男生站在幾個紙箱旁邊，神色略為苦惱，在看見崔韓率之後眼睛好像亮起來了。  
⠀  
⠀  
他自認不是個時常拔刀相助的人，事實上崔韓率是非本意不自覺的與外界隔開的人，他喜歡聽著歌走自己的路，所以說被權順榮放鴿子是意外、注意到那人是意外，之後發生的一連串事件也是意外，就連他把初戀獻給對方這件事，也從未想過。原本要在幫對方搬完家之後就離開的，卻被他的母親以晚餐剛好送達的名義留下來，他們圍在尚未整理而有些雜亂的茶几上吃著外送的炸醬麵，大概是辛苦過後的食物特別美味，崔韓率看著對方大口的吃著，咀嚼的樣子就像是小動物一般，感覺連自己面前的這一碗也變香了。  
⠀  
⠀  
他最後向他們留下了自己家的地址，並且和少年交換了號碼才離開，權順榮的訊息在他關上大門鐵柵欄時傳來，崔韓率對當時哥哥的解釋沒有太深的記憶，在那之後的很長一段時間甚至很感謝他當時的爽約，弄的對方一頭霧水。  
⠀  
⠀  
看起來有些急忙的少年面容與教室講台上從容佇立著的人重合，他對自己微笑時，時間好像停止了，他說他叫夫勝寬，崔韓率理所當然的成為了他最親近的朋友，即使對方在班裡很受歡迎，他還是每天堅持與自己一起上下學，整天都黏在一起，一過就是一個年。  
⠀  
⠀  
十五六歲情竇初開的少年不懂什麼是愛情，胡亂的憑著本能食了蛇給予的果實，是誰先的崔韓率已經記不得了，雜亂又毫無章法的觸碰使他們失了平穩的呼吸，一起一落的漸漸重合在一起，他和夫勝寬跨過了那條邊界，原本就相連著的線此後都將會緊緊的變成解不開結，在對方離開的期間，崔韓率曾經有思考過，他與那人究竟是已經真的糾纏成結，還是情感上的劫。  
⠀  
⠀  
他解不開，也不想要解開。

「嗯，路上小心。」最後轉身的剎那，畫面在崔韓率的時間裡停止，一直到夫勝寬邁步朝向回自己家的路後才緩緩回過神即便已經過去了許久，他還能記得彷彿置身於冰窖，張口吸氣甚至覺得空氣似乎有些稀薄的情景，不要哭泣，又不是世界末日，他在心裡對自己說，他們還沒有分手，只是先經歷了別離，而崔韓率的確沒有哭，只是有些酸澀，他捂住心口感受著對方手掌心的餘溫，牢牢把它嵌進心中。  
⠀  
⠀  
他們沒有說再見，還有辦法再見嗎——  
⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
回神過後夫勝寬從他的懷中退出，這時崔韓率才得以仔細地看著對方，和夢裡的模樣好像——他們是不是也會像當時那樣上下相對的接吻、會不會再一次的做只有他們才能一起做的事，在一樣的建築、同一個的房間內，他吞了口水等著表情此刻看起來有點不自然的人。  
⠀  
⠀  
崔韓率覺得夫勝寬看起來像是要哭了，臉蛋擠作一團，眼眶也紅紅的就是不肯讓眼淚流出，他突然覺得自己的眼睛也很酸，和偶爾夜深人靜想起對方時的心臟一樣酸澀，卻又不抗拒這種感覺，面前站著的人已經足夠填補他的心，於是崔韓率握住了夫勝寬輕輕發顫的手指，在那人抬起頭看他時向前跨一步，輕巧的用唇印了個吻。  
⠀  
⠀  
即使當初的面容已經模糊，身體的感覺依舊很清晰，夫勝寬被突然湊近的男人嚇了一跳，卻並無逃開的意思，並且在對方結束那一個吻退回原來的位置時，往前給了他一個大大的擁抱，崔韓率被撲的一踉蹌，但也好好的把他接住了，權順榮早在拉著對方找到他時先回家了，此時此刻不需要過多的言語就能表達彼此的心意。  
⠀  
⠀  
久別的複雜情感化為身體上的動力，夫勝寬再一次回過神時，他們已經進到了曾經住過的房子內，埋藏在心裡的種子結成果，模樣很漂亮，就像崔韓率專注的看著自己時的表情一樣，他很喜歡，然後對方又閉上眼睛虔誠地在他的唇上印了儀式性的吻，夫勝寬明白他的意思，是在發出邀請。

⠀  
一旦其中一方先引火上身，那麼另一方勢必也會一起燃燒。  
⠀  
⠀  
重新採買過的木頭床架氣味散發在空氣當中，參雜著一些夫勝寬說不清楚的味道，溫柔又細密的吻使他無心去理會除了身上戀人以外的任何事物，這種方式更容易讓人生起慾望，類似螞蟻攀在身上、又好像被貓咪輕輕伸爪搔癢著的感覺，崔韓率輕輕的沿著對方好看的脖頸緩地留下自己的痕跡，直至對方發出了小幼崽似的喉音才捨得停下來，然後從他的身上坐起來，眼神來回端詳帶著些許不同氣息，外表卻幾乎沒有變化的人。  
⠀  
⠀  
夫勝寬被他盯得不好意思，紅著耳朵撇過頭迴避對方火熱的視線，他只穿著簡簡單單的T-shirt和短褲，在沒有注意的時候被撩起大半，「我夢到勝寬了，」崔韓率先是俯下身在他的胸前用唇舌小力的吸吮了一會，在他差點忍不住哼出聲之前又倏地抬起頭，「是這樣的夢。」他接著說，沉浸在方才餘韻中的人很快回過神來，聽見對方說的話又止不住耳赤，咬咬唇沒說話。  
⠀  
⠀  
他不知道此刻應該做什麼反應才好，甚至在聽到崔韓率夢見自己後有一股奇怪的罪惡感湧上，是因為自己突然去了外地交換才促成的結果，然後眼眶又有些酸澀，只見對方歪了歪頭，大抵是不解他突如其來的情緒，卻也很快的消化並且給予了一個安撫似的吻，明明沒有言語，夫勝寬卻讀出了其中的意涵，然後在對方再次發動攻勢之前搶先擁住他，緊緊的不放開。  
⠀  
⠀  
所以只要踏出了一步，便會一發不可收拾，夫勝寬覺得很神奇，再怎麼亂的思緒，似乎只要碰上崔韓率就得以一一解開，這樣才得以無所顧忌。  
⠀  
⠀  
——無所顧忌的做著最親密的事。  
⠀  
⠀  
他們都將第一次給了彼此，原來生澀的地方被本能悄悄掩蓋住。適當的撫摸才能夠完美的增進感情，於是崔韓率的手游移不止，指腹輕輕滑過他精瘦的腹部，又漸漸往下觸碰到最後的防線，情與愛本就應該在一次次的學習中摸索，不是所有人天生就會這些的，夫勝寬此刻咬著牙對自己說，對方遲疑的動作在起了生理反應的人面前變成了令人煎熬不已的舉動，要扭動身體示意之時才發現那人也是早早就有了反應，卻有些不知所措。  
⠀  
⠀  
最後殷切想要對方的慾望才終於得以釋放，緩慢卻充實的抽插、時不時點到的敏感處，不知道是初經世事的緣故，或是對方過於恰到好處的力道，夫勝寬在雙方的見證下洩出了液體，過後反射性甬道一緊，暖暖的包覆住崔韓率性器的地方就算隔著一層薄套也足以使他射精，無論是內還外都帶有微微的黏膩感。  
⠀  
⠀  
然後他們再次親吻擁抱。  
⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
今年的夏天，就好像春天一樣溫暖，所有的一切都是如此剛好。


End file.
